As an atomizer spraying liquid continuously, an aerosol-type liquid sprayer using Freon gas is often used. In such an aerosol-type liquid sprayer, Freon gas is pressurized in a container body, and by depressing the head of an upper end of a valve tube which is erected in an energized condition from an aerosol-type valve locked in the head portion of the container, the aerosol-type valve is opened, thereby spraying the liquid the container body out of a spraying aperture through the valve and the valve tube.
The aerosol-type liquid sprayer is very convenient because pressurized liquid is sprayed out of the opened valve only by depressing the valve tube of the aerosol-type valve. When Freon gas used for pressurization, however, is discharged in the atmosphere, it rises up to an ultra-high altitude and destroys the ozone layer, so that the development of a manual liquid sprayer capable of spraying continuously without using Freon gas is expected.
Speaking of liquid sprayers in general, an accumulator atomizer as disclosed in Utility Model Open No. 185475/88 is often used. In this accumulator atomizer, by energizing upwards and erecting a tubular member with its lower end provided with a small diameter trunk piston from a small diameter cylinder provided with a suction valve hanging into the container body, by fitting a large diameter trunk piston provided at the upper end of this member into a large diameter cylinder hanging from the lower surface of a depressing head, by forming a discharge valve of a valve body erecting from the upper end of the member and a valve hole drilled in the top wall of the large diameter cylinder, and by depressing said depressing head with respect to the container body, said tubular member is lowered against energization because of pressurization in the large diameter cylinder, thereby opening the discharge valve, and the liquid is sprayed out of the atomizing having an opening in the side face of the depressing head, and because of cancellation of the pressurization the tubular member and the depressing head are raised by said energization with the suction valve being closed when the depressing head is released, thereby opening the suction valve, and the liquid in the container body is sucked into the both cylinders and the tubular member.
Such a conventional accumulator atomizer has a relatively short spraying time, and the depressing head must be operated many times, which takes a great deal of trouble. Accordingly, it cannot replace said atomizer using Freon gas, and the construction thereof is also complicated.
The present invention made under these circumstances has as its object the provision of an atomizer which has a long spraying time and is constructed simple.